Saving Your Ass
by dirtdevil76
Summary: After turning 18, Bobby let's Liz go on her first hunt without him and Gabrielle to accompany her, much to Dean's protest when he arrives back at the Singer household only to find out that they hadn't got any word from her in the past two days. Will he be able to save Liz before it's too late? PREQUEL SIDE-FIC TO LAY IT ON THE LINE


**Author's Notes: Okay, so for those of you that have been reading Lay It On The Line then you should understand everything just fine. If you haven't, you can go read it or you can read this and then go read Lay It On The Line or maybe just the first few chapters of Lay It On The Line to understand who Liz and Gabrielle even are and their whole story.**

**Anyways! I decided I'd make a little fun side prequel fic before Lay It On The Line's plot started and before The Corvelle and Winchesters split. This will mostly have the Deliza (Dean/Liz) pairing. You guys will also get to see how the relationship between Liz and John was and I'm bringing in someone you guys should remember and hopefully enjoy having in ^^**

xxxxxx

A sound of a blow dryer woke up the 14-Year-Old, Gabrielle Corvelle. She groaned, looking over at the clock to see the time, it was a Saturday for all the days, first Saturday of summer vacation and she just had to be woken up at 7am in the morning. She cursed for ever choosing the bedroom next to the bathroom. Then again, it hadn't been her decision because she'd been a baby when Bobby gave her the room, his room was across from hers. She groaned, bringing her hands up under the pillow and crossing the pillow over both of her ears to try and block out the hair dryer, although, it didn't block out her sister's singing.

In the bathroom next to Gabrielle's room, Liz had her walkman in her jeans pocket playing a mix tape she made and sung along to Down Boys by Warrant, while she blow dried and teased her hair up, "Where the down boys go, go ohhh!" She sung out loud as she turned off the hair dryer and then grabbed the hairspray on the counter and shook her head as she sprayed her hair; how she managed to keep her earphones in her ears, she didn't question.

She flipped her head back up, smiling in content at her blonde hair that was now in a high-teased. Although, no one wore this style that much anymore. The hair metal scene had only recently died out, over taken by grunge. Which, she absolutely hated. She put the hairspray back on the counter, then looked back at herself her outfit in particular. She wore a pair of light jeans, a black tight tank top around her slim figure, boobs showing, although, she was a little flat chested, only at B-cup. It helped that she had a nice ass since there wasn't much in her boobs to look at.

For her makeup, she wore light foundation for her pale skin tone and little eyeliner with some purple eyeshadow. She grinned, as Down Boys by Warrant ended and the beginning drums to We're Not Gonna Take It by Twisted Sister erupted through her ears. She smiled, pulling out the walkman from her pocket and dancing out of the bathroom, singing along.

Usually, she'd never be up this early on a Saturday, but today was a big day for her. She had been able to convince Bobby to let her go on her first hunt, by herself. Luckily, she hadn't had Dean to protest because he was off on a hunt with John. She had only just graduated a few weeks ago, she had joined in with John and Dean on a hunt prier, but now this was her chance to prove to Bobby she could hunt on her own.

She stopped, seeing Gabrielle in the hallway, arms crossed and glaring at her. Liz sighed, pausing the cassette in the walkman and talking out an earphone, "Yeah?"

"Do you realize what time it is?" Gabrielle asked, gritting her teeth, obviously pissed off. She wasn't much of a morning person.

Liz then remembered that today was Saturday and the first Saturday to start off Gabrielle's summer vacation since the younger Corvelle had been a Freshmen. Liz grinned, "Sorry lil sis, forgot this was your first Saturday beginning summer vacation." She replied, as she walked up and patted Gabrielle on the shoulder. The younger sister just stared at her older sister, who gave her a smile and then continued to walk down the hallway, putting the earphone back in her ear and then playing the walkman, "We're not gonna take it, no we ain't gonna take it!"

Gabrielle just shook her head as she watched her sister dance and shake her hips down the hallway to the downstairs, "Ugh!" She yelled, throwing her arms out and then stomping back into her room, maybe try to even get back to sleep.

Bobby smiled, shaking his head, hearing Liz singing as she walked down the steps. Liz pulled out her headphones as she got on the floor and she wrapped them across her shoulder. She smiled, as she was greeted by their new puppy, Rumsfeld, who'd she had just saved from the pound. She leaned down, picking the small Rottweiler up, "Hey, Rummy!" Liz greeted him, as she rubbed his head, before putting the puppy down and he followed her into the kitchen, "Morning, Bobby!"

Bobby huffed, turning around and crossing his arms, "An' what has you this cheerful this morning?" He asked his niece, knowing that she wasn't much of a morning person and usually slept in on Saturday's until the afternoon, unless John showed up with Dean before hand; Sam had taken up the living room since John dropped him off. He tried to listen to what the hell Liz was listening to, but he didn't understand half the music she listened to.

"Did you forget, Bobby?" Liz asked, as looking over at him as she pulled a plate out of the cabinet.

Bobby squinted an eyebrow, thinking for a moment, then remembered that today was the day he'd let Liz go off on her first hunt. He then shifted his eyes back to his niece as she walked over by him at the stove, where breakfast was just made and she picked up four pieces of bacon and got a spoonful of scrambled eggs on the plate, "You promise me you'll do alright."

Liz sighed, as she pulled a fork out of the covert, shutting it, then she turned to Bobby, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I mean it's just a spirit, right? No big." She replied, as she turned and walked over to the kitchen table, Rumsfeld followed her and sat down next to the chair, starring up at her and hoping that a piece of food would fall

Bobby sighed, nodding his head. This was only just a spirit, a little salt and burn. The girl had wanted to raid a nest of vampires, but he wouldn't send her on something like that by herself, so they decided on a small salt and burn. Liz looked over at Rumsfeld, as he sat on the floor looking up at her, she picked up a piece of bacon ripping it in half and then handing it to the puppy, "Elizabeth Alexandira, now I wouldn't be making bacon if you're just gonna feed it to the dog." Bobby scolded her,

Liz just rolled her eyes and chewed on her piece, "Whatever." She said, as she chewed on the piece of bacon, then she swallowed it and looked over at Bobby, "You hear anything from Dean and John?" She asked, as if on cue Sam walked in, rubbing his eyes, showing he'd just woke up.

"John said they'll be back probably by Monday, at best." Bobby replied, he then looked over at the sleeping Sam who just walked in, "Morning, Sam." He greeted the younger Winchester boy.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Sam asked, as he walked in.

"Oh, it's only seven in the morning." Liz answered, with a snicker.

"Seven?" Sam asked and then let out a groan, he along with Gabrielle had hoped he'd be able to at least sleep in on a Saturday, but apparently not.

Liz smiled, "Oh, stop complaining. You can watch some cartoons on television. I mean, hey, I think that cartoon Gabby's into is on later, what is it? Animanacs or something like that? I don't know."

"Animaniacs." Sam corrected, not that he was much into it as much as Gabrielle was.

"Yeah, whatever." Liz replied, as she stuffed scrambled eggs into her mouth. Sam just looked away, seeing that Liz didn't have much table manners.

"You're leaving for that hunt today, aren't you?" Sam asked, as he walked over and sat in the chair across from Liz.

Liz swallowed her food then looked at Sam, "Don't you even think I'm taking you with me."

"I wasn't going to ask that, I was going to say good luck."

Liz smiled, "Thanks, Sam."

"Boy, ya gon' eat anything?" Bobby asked, he had slaved over making breakfast for the three teenagers since six and he'd be pissed if he made all of it for nothing.

Sam looked over at Bobby, "Yeah, not now though." He replied, Bobby just nodded, then left towards the living room.

Sam then turned back to Liz, who just finished her food and was letting Rumsfeld lick the plate, before she stood up, "Anyways, I'm gonna watch Tales From The Cryptkeeper, then I'm gonna leave." Liz spoke up, as she put her dishes in the sink and then turned and walked out of the kitchen, Rumsfeld following behind her. Sam just shook his head and got up, walking over to get a breakfast plate himself.

xxxxxx

The Trans Am's trunk shut hard with a slam as Liz shut it, turning to Bobby who stood next to her. Still debating on letting the girl go alone, but he had trained her well enough, knowing she'd be able to do it on her own, Liz gave him a smile, "Bobby, I'm going to be fine. You can trust me, okay?" She assured her uncle, Bobby just nodded and brought her in for a hug.

"Call when you get to the motel." He said, as he hugged her.

"Don't worry, I will." She assured him, as she hugged back before the two pulled apart and she reached up and pushed his hat down, laughing before running over to the driver's side.

Bobby just slightly laughed, shaking his head as he put his hat back on straight and then he walked over, Liz was now in the Trans Am, the sunroof was down, she waved at him before she started the Trans Am up and watched her pull out.

Liz smiled brightly, she was now onto her first hunt. Without any help. No Bobby, Dean, or John to have her back and she was lucky enough she didn't have to worry about Dean protesting any of letting her go alone and Bobby well enough trusted that she could fight on her own now. She reached over to the volume nob and turned the music up louder, letting Nothin' But A Good Time by Poison blast through the Trans Am's speakers as she drove down the street.

Her and Bobby had researched on a series of strange disappearances a state over, the house had been previously owned by a serial killer, who stalked women, then tortured them in his basement. The house had been abandoned for over a decade now, but teenagers had gone missing in the last decade after going into the house as a dare and recently they had tried to restore the house and sell it, but a few workers had been killed in the process, making all construction stop.

She knew this was an angry pissed off spirit, obviously. This would be a quick hunt, easy as baking a cake! At least, that's what she thought.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Did you like? Do you want more? Before any of you guys start asking questions, this takes place in summer of 1997 and yes Rumsfeld is a puppy, therefore, just try and think that he was about 9 or 10 when he died in season one. Okay? You guys good? Good c:  
**


End file.
